


Day 10- Gore Splatters

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [10]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gore, Other, Self-Dismemberment, just violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Tearing himself apart and throwing his guts at people. Just another day for the immortal sadomasochist.





	Day 10- Gore Splatters

Of the many, many things that Raven had learned from his centuries upon centuries of living, was that humans tended to react poorly when you threw your own liver at them.

Well, he supposed, any good organ would do the job done. He’d tried lungs, kidneys, the stomach, intestines, the heart, and even his actual brain on more than one occasion. If the person didn’t immediately faint from the shock, they tended to scream, run away in terror, or both. He found it more fun to terrify and confuse sometimes rather than just end a battle quickly. He could always end a fight quickly. Sometimes, Raven just wanted to have fun.

“Hold on to that for me, please!” He smirked devilishly at the man who he had thrown the mass of flesh at. It was a glorious sight, with the blood spattered all over his leather jacket as he tried to grip onto the slippery, twitching organ. He tossed it away just as quickly, a moment before Raven sank his claws right in between the man’s eyes, the bone splintering and crackling like a popsicle stick.

“Thank you very much for your help.”

It wasn’t the most exciting fight, just some dull human gang members. Raven had gotten a bit bored with That Man’s seemingly constant studying, and decided trying to find a fight would be more entertaining, if not substantially messier. Then again, wasn’t that half the fun?

Although, he definitely was a bit disappointed with the wounds that they were managing to inflict on him. Little more than some paltry burns and knife wounds that probably wouldn’t even kill a regular person. He missed the days of firearms and high-powered weaponry. There really was no feeling quite like a bullet or two in the lung, or a grenade going off right in his face.

Raven gave a little dreamy sigh as he lunged forward, slashing a man’s arm off in a spray of blood. The poor fool was only able to leave his knife in Raven’s left kidney before he was swiftly hacked in two. The immortal opted to leave the blade where it was as he moved on to the rest. Blood and viscera clung to his needles and stained his long cloak as it fluttered and flapped behind him.

“Put up a bit more of a fight, won’t you?”

This was already becoming boring. He started making a little game to see what was the biggest blood spray that he could manage. One of the mooks managed to make a beautiful arch after Raven tore a hole through his chest and crushed his heart in his bare grip. He was making quite the mess on the alley walls, he hoped that whoever was forced to clean up this mess had a strong stomach. His long, stretchy arms could allow him to cut through multiple people at once, but he deliberately delayed his enjoyment, going on-on-one as much as possible.

His liver had already grown back, so he dug back into his own innards and scraped out a large fistful of guts. There was a little intestine, a chunk of kidney, a few other things he couldn’t identify from a glance, and he saw the absolute terror and disgust in his enemies’ eyes as he hurled it at them. It served a good enough distraction that they weren’t even looking at him as he slashed.

The final few thugs fell to the concrete in little bloody chunks. Raven licked the blood from his claws as the few meager stab wounds and gashes fused back together with ease.

The immortal sent a smile over his shoulder. “Thank you for the warm-up. Know where I can find a real fight?”


End file.
